


Seu beijo não me pertence

by chan_sango



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Oneshot, Post Season 5, Scorptra almost kissed, catradora
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chan_sango/pseuds/chan_sango
Summary: – Qual é a real história entre você e Scorpia? – Adora praticamente jogou as palavras, interrompendo a outra.– Hã? Como... Como assim?– No passado... Como se aproximaram? Como foi parar no baile das princesas com ela? Ou em Crimson Waste?~Adora confronta sobre Scorpia. Ela descobre a proposta que Catra recebeu para viver em Crimson Waste ao seu lado e um quase beijo
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Seu beijo não me pertence

**Author's Note:**

> Talvez eu tenha me empolgado com a Noelle falando que iria fazer Catra beijar Scorpia na temporada 3 e fiz uma fic de drama com essa situação? Sim, talvez.
> 
> A história é Catradora mesmo, tá?  
> Boa leitura <3

A guerra quando acaba deixa um vazio bom e ruim. O bom é óbvio, e mais importante: não há mais vidas sendo sacrificadas por um objetivo que sequer faz sentido individualmente, lugares destruídos ou a cruel insegurança sobre a chegada de um futuro de paz. Essas e tantas outras coisas são as que nunca, _nunca_ , vão fazer falta para Adora. E ela duvidava fazer para qualquer pessoa em Etéria, levando em consideração tudo pelo que passaram. Está muito melhor agora.

O que vem com o fim e pode ser nocivo, porém, é o ócio. Não o físico, o mental. Pensamentos que antes não tinham espaço dentro de tanta tensão e adrenalina, agora fazem-se tão presentes que, às vezes, ela nem se reconhece. Pensamentos que vão de ideias bobas a teorias complexas. Sobre a não necessidade de She Ra em um cenário pós-conflito, sobre o que gostaria de fazer em sua vida, sobre com quem gostaria de ficar pelo resto dela. Sobre Catra. Adora viveu tantos momentos durante os três anos em que estavam em lados opostos, conheceu outras pessoas, fez outros grandes amigos e, principalmente, aprendeu a dividir suas angústias sem achar que isso era uma vulnerabilidade. E Catra? O que ela esteve fazendo nos tempos em que não estava planejando ataques a Brightmoon ou Salineas? Como desenvolveu essa amizade com Entrapta? E com Scorpia?

Dois anos se passaram depois da derrota do Horde Prime, o máximo que sabia era que a parceria com Entrapta surgiu basicamente pela liberdade que a princesa de Dryl tinha para as pesquisas sobre tecnologia dos Primeiros e como isso facilitava na modernização das armas da Horda enquanto Catra era Segunda no Comando. Não lembrava, porém, da origem da amizade com a princesa escorpião. Aliás, Catra nunca a contou, e Adora ficava em uma linha tênue entre o que pensava que foi e a realidade. Porém, não iria invadir o espaço dela para perguntar, certo? Não iria exigir saber, por exemplo, do tempo em que as viam juntas em, literalmente, qualquer lugar. Até mesmo em Crimson Waste, aquela terra desértica em que jovem felina foi enviada para a própria morte por Hordak. Não iria se atrever a questionar como Scorpia estava lá sendo que só Catra tinha sido punida depois de ter deixado Shadow Weaver escapar, como ela mesma contou para Adora. É. Não iria invadir esse espaço... O que não exclui suas incontáveis perguntas. As novas e pequenas perguntas, crescentes e desconfiadas que desejava não ter.

Não tinha a ver com o presente, não. Scorpia vivia feliz com Perfuma, e Catra... Bem, estava sempre com ela, sentia total confiança no relacionamento que construíam dia a dia desde o fim da guerra. Há discussões, há momentos difíceis e noites não dormidas. Nada se compara, contudo, às alegrias, ao amor, ao prazer. Enxergava claramente como superavam pouco a pouco os traumas de uma vida inteira. Os dela e os seus. Juntas. Porém, algo a dizia que entender o que foi o relacionamento dela e de Scorpia era necessário para superar um pequeno sentimento irritante que, muitas vezes, precisava esconder. Era ciúme? Era medo? Insegurança? Nunca foi possessiva a esse ponto. Aprendera, principalmente com as conversas que tinha com Glimmer ou com Bow, que era até algo nocivo. Inesperado, às vezes? Sim. Mas controlável. Era culpa de alguma coisa? Talvez. Sentia frequentemente ânsia por saber o máximo que podia sobre o tempo em que passou distante de Catra e não perder nenhum detalhe, só para enganar o sentimento de que, naquela época, realmente a abandonou. Era o seu ciclo: saber mais, se culpar menos.

E, talvez, descobrir mais lembranças que contribuem para o mecanismo de Catra de achar que não merece ter o que tem , para poder enfraquece-lo. Adora era a peça mais evidente desse mecanismo na vida dela, mas sabia que Scorpia tinha um espaço importante também. Catra vive dizendo, em seus maus momentos, o quanto não merece essa amizade, o quanto nunca ‘valorizou o amor da ex-capitã’. O amor... O _amor_.

– Isso não é importante agora – Adora cochichava para si enquanto andava pelos corredores do castelo da Brightmoon – Mas por que não consigo simplesmente tirar da cabeça?

Caminhou até o jardim principal concentrada em não dar tanta atenção às perguntas. Mais uma vez, lembrou do ócio mental. Precisava se distrair com algo.

Não teve tempo de elaborar muito coisa, pois foi distraída por uma risada familiar vinda do lado esquerdo do jardim. Observou, usando uma das mãos para proteger os olhos da claridade do Sol e viu três pessoas. Perfuma, Scorpia e Catra. Elas estavam sentadas de pernas cruzadas no amplo gramado, as três com coroas de flores na cabeça. Perfuma era a única que mexia os lábios para falar alguma coisa breve enquanto as outras duas ficavam de olhos fechados, como se tivessem meditando. _‘Claro, a meditação semanal com a Perfuma era hoje’_ , pensou. Decidiu encostar o corpo contra o corrimão da escada de acesso e assistir com um sorriso curto no rosto. A sua melhor amiga, e agora também namorada, demorou tanto para se render às terapias da princesa de Plumeria. Foi difícil fazê-la não depender tanto de Melog para se expressar nas sessões, tanto que o gato alienígena é proibido de estar presente para que ela mesma desenvolva sua comunicação. Depois de meses que Perfuma permitiu que Scorpia fizesse em conjunto, até mesmo por ela, que teria mais tempo ao lado de sua potencial noiva.

Um pedido de desculpa e algumas crises existenciais depois e Catra já estava pronta para assumir essa amizade. Scorpia tinha se tornado a verdadeira confidente de sua namorada. Era, de fato, uma companhia excelente para ela, Adora sabia disso. Lembrou de como necessita igualmente da amizade de Glimmer e Bow. É ótimo, é saudável que tenham uma vida que não só se resuma a elas duas. Por isso, não queria se intrigar com perguntas. Mas, querer não é poder.

Em um momento, Catra aproximou-se do ouvido da amiga e cochichou enquanto Perfuma estava distraída de olhos fechados. Segundos depois, as duas estavam caindo na gargalhada enquanto a guia da meditação olhava confusa. Com certeza ela falou alguma bobeira. Típico. E o fez com a mesma liberdade que sentia quando fazia com Adora, quando eram cadetes na Horda. E mais uma vez o mistério dessa intimidade passeava pela sua cabeça. Era melhor sair dali e dar o espaço pessoal de sua namorada. No fundo, envergonhava-se de dar tanta trela para essa insanidade.

\- - -

As tantas luas no céu de Etéria brilhavam intensamente esta noite. Estavam tão lindas que o casal mais heroico do planeta resolveu montar um jantar na sacada do quarto, bem a sós. Claro, com Melog dormindo em algum canto do quarto, mas nada que as impedisse de configurar o evento como um mini encontro. Esse era o ponto alto da vida de Adora agora, o tempo infinito que podia passar ao lado de Catra, fazendo o que quisesse, o que viesse à mente. Exatamente como ocorreu com esse jantar não planejado, exatamente como esse pequeno forte de travesseiros e cobertas que construíram no mesmo local depois que comeram porque queriam aproveitar a brisa e vista noturna.

A loira estava sentada sobre as cobertas e apoiada com as costas na parede, um travesseiro afofando na altura da lombar. Catra estava com o corpo entre o dela, costas e cabeça apoiadas em seu abdome e peito. Enlaçava os braços com os dela, envolvendo-a num abraço desleixado. Sentia a cauda dela eventualmente acariciar sua bochecha, provocando cócegas e arrepios. O silêncio entre as duas era confortável, principalmente quando conseguia escutar o ronronar longo e tranquilo de sua namorada. A única coisa que não parava para relaxar era sua cabeça. O seu próprio silêncio tinha esse poder de virar um gatilho para que o mesmo pensamento de mais cedo retornasse. A imagem de Catra e Scorpia na meditação, brincando uma com a outra, foi só o início de uma sequência de momentos delas que Adora presenciara. Sem perceber, deu um suspiro longo, na tentativa de espantar, junto com o ar, as insanidades.

– Tá pensando em que? – Catra quebrou o silêncio com uma voz calma.

Inclinando mais a cabeça no colo de Adora, Catra podia melhor usar seus olhos azul e âmbar para encará-la. E foi o que fez. Cauda indo na direção do nariz da outra propositalmente.

– Uh... Nada demais – usou uma das mãos para livrar seu nariz do pequeno ataque de sua namorada – E você?

– Acho que... Nada – o tom de voz ainda sereno – Quer dizer, estou tão bem hoje. E isso ainda é meio assustador para mim, mesmo depois de uns anos sem guerra. Ainda tenho um leve receio de que não passa de um sonho ou uma ilusão, sabe?

– Eu entendo você... Tem alguns momentos que o passado me assombra também... – respondeu desviando o olhar para o céu enquanto levava uma das mãos aos cabelos, agora na altura dos ombros, de Catra.

– Sabe que pode conversar comigo sobre o que quiser, não é? – pegou a mão da outra, a que não estava em sua cabeça, e entrelaçou entre a sua, levando até a boca para distribuir beijos.

Adora apenas fitou os olhos azuis nos heterocromáticos e sorriu de canto, afirmando com a cabeça para responder. Esperava que isso bastasse para não sentir a necessidade de explorar o tema que a tomava desde mais cedo.

– Acho que vou ativar meu modo Scorpia e insistir, porque sei que se você falar o que te aflige, vai se sentir melhor. Experiência própria, ela faz isso comigo muitas vezes. Na verdade... Sempre fez, desde a época da Horda.

Aí estava a deixa. Inconscientemente, Adora parou de deslizar os dedos pelos cabelos de Catra e prendeu o lábio inferior entre os dentes. Sua expressão era visivelmente inquieta. Não podia evitar, estava travando uma batalha dentro de si sobre finalmente perguntar uma coisa ou simplesmente deixar o assunto morrer.

Catra percebeu, pois ela preferiu mudar a posição e ficar sentada de frente para Adora, apoiando o peso do corpo em ambos os braços esticados para fitar o rosto da outra de perto.

– Você quer falar alguma coisa – a morena afirmava, balançando sua cauda de um lado para o outro.

Adora não mudou a expressão. Estava paralisada.

– Olha... Tudo bem se não está se sentindo preparada – Catra acariciou ternamente a bochecha da namorada com uma das mãos. – A gente pode deixar p-

– Qual é a real história entre você e Scorpia? – Adora praticamente jogou as palavras, interrompendo a outra.

– Hã? Como... Como assim?

– No passado... Como se aproximaram? Como foi parar no baile das princesas com ela? Ou em Crimson Waste?

Agora era tarde demais. Deixara tudo escapar de seus lábios de vez. Não poderia culpar Catra por qualquer reação que fosse ter diante de perguntas tão aleatórias. Fechou os olhos apertando-os, já sentindo-se culpada e esperando por uma rispidez na resposta da outra. A rispidez que nunca veio.

– Scorpia se aproximou de mim depois que virou capitã da Força, o que aconteceu logo depois que você... – pausou cuidadosa. Não queria reavivar uma das discussões que já tiveram – Enfim. Ela me tratava tão bem, realmente se importava comigo, estava comigo em todos os momentos, inclusive nos difíceis e eu... Eu duvidei ser verdadeiro no início, pois eu achei que em algum momento ela também iria embora. Comecei a maltratá-la, fui péssima. E mesmo assim ela nunca desistiu... Ela me salvou, junto com a Entrapta, de uma execução. Se ofereceu para ir comigo para aquele deserto que era Crimson Waste e foi lá que eu percebi.

– Percebeu o que? – hesitante, Adora perguntou. Algo apertava um pouquinho o seu coração.

– Talvez ela... – mais uma pausa insegura. Olhou nos olhos de Adora e continuou – Acho que ela gostava mesmo de mim. Digo, romanticamente. Mas eu tinha muita dificuldade de enxergar isso. Naquela época eu duvidava que isso sequer fosse possível vindo de qualquer pessoa, imagina de alguém tão especial como a Scorpia.

– Como percebeu isso? – o aperto no coração aumentava.

– Quando nos tornamos as mais fortes e tínhamos todos os habitantes ao nosso dispor. Ela propôs que ficássemos lá, juntas. Falou para eu esquecer a Horda, esquecer tudo, esquecer...você.

– E por que não aceitou? – mais uma pergunta que escapou sem sua permissão. Respirou fundo – Era uma boa proposta, você iria ter alguém do seu lado, iria ter poder, se livrar da Horda e da Shadow Weaver...

Ficar parecia tentador para ela, imagine, então, para Catra. Por alguns segundos, imaginou se ela tivesse aceitado. Como estaria o planeta agora sem a abertura do portal e Horde Prime chegando até lá? Como ela estaria sem a declaração e aquele primeiro beijo no coração de Etéria? Jamais estariam juntas. Mas Catra teria encontrado sua felicidade muito mais cedo, não é? Ao pensar nisso, Adora sentiu seu coração esmagar completamente.

– Eu quase aceitei e... – a resposta foi quase um sussurro e Catra desviara o olhar para suas mãos apoiadas no chão de cobertas – Deixa para lá, isso já passou.

– Quase aceitou _e_...? 

– Eu quase a beijei – mais um quase sussurro – Cheguei perto de fazer isso e aceitar e... Não. Não era para eu estar falando isso com você...

Assim que a fala terminou, Adora tapou a boca com uma das mãos para que o barulho do choro que segurava na garganta não saísse. Seu movimento brusco fez com que sua namorada a olhasse e percebesse as lágrimas no canto de seus olhos.

– ‘Dora, eu não aceitei. E eu não a beijei também, eu... Eu pensei em você, em como queria que fosse _você_ fazendo aquela proposta. Uma esperança pequena, _bem_ pequenininha, me impediu porque me dizia que um dia a primeira e única pessoa que eu iria beijar seria você – a voz trêmula e preocupada era evidente.

– Não, não é isso! Quer dizer... Eu não sei! – quando destapou a boca para falar, já estava com a voz embargada – Eu... É que... E se realmente merecesse esse momento de felicidade? Esse tempo todo poderia estar feliz em Crimson Waste com a Scorpia. Vocês se adoram e... Talvez seu primeiro beijo tivesse que ser com ela... E parece que eu entrei no caminho.

– Que? Não... Claro que não, Adora! – Catra segurou nos ombros da outra e chegou ainda mais perto, com os olhos igualmente marejados – Você não entende? Eu estaria mentindo! Estaria mentindo para mim e para ela também! Porque não era isso que eu queria. Só tinha uma pessoa que eu sempre quis e era você. _É_ você. Eu relutava para aceitar isso naquela época.

A morena pausou para se concentrar em limpar as lágrimas que caíam no rosto da outra.

– Hoje, se tem uma coisa que me orgulho sobre o meu passado, é de não ter a beijado e estragado a minha amizade com ela para sempre. Até hoje luto para achar justo que ela tenha me perdoado... Imagine se eu faço isso... – Catra revelou.

O silêncio se fez presente entre os discretos soluços de ambos os choros. Cada uma com sua própria angústia. Catra, provavelmente por relembrar da espiral de decisões erradas que se sucederam naquele período, e Adora, por ter crescido repentinamente essa sensação de ter sido impostora de mais uma das chances de Catra ser feliz. Era mais uma das bagagens que trazia consigo do período de guerra: essa ideia de que fora a maior causadora das más decisões de todo mundo, principalmente quando se tratava de Catra. Ela e Scorpia, para Adora, causava uma mistura de ciúme e culpa. Agora conseguira definir.

– Eu sei o que você tá fazendo... – Catra foi gradativamente cessando o choro para falar. Envolveu os braços nos ombros de Adora e a puxou para um abraço – E não tem que fazer isso.

– O que? – correspondeu o gesto envolvendo-se na cintura de sua namorada e apoiando o queixo no ombro dela.

– Agora está pensando que a culpa é sua, quando na verdade nunca foi. É minha, sempre foi minha. Todas as oportunidades de acertar quem descartou fui eu, com minhas próprias escolhas, Adora. E na verdade, nem estamos falando de uma escolha errada aqui, porque essa foi uma das poucas escolhas certas que eu fiz. Não beijá-la, digo... – Catra fazia pequenas carícias nas costas de Adora para acalmá-la – Hoje a Scorpia tem alguém que a merece de verdade ao lado dela, alguém que nunca a tratou como eu a tratei. Ela merece, e sempre mereceu, alguém muito melhor que eu. A mesma coisa você...

– Mas eu nã-

A outra somente se afastou do abraço o suficiente para encarar o rosto de Adora e calar os lábios dela com o dedo indicador delicadamente.

– Shhh, deixa eu terminar – deu uma breve risada do olhar confuso que a encarava – Sempre te vi como a pessoa mais amiga, mais compreensiva, mais linda, mais... Idiota, talvez? E ciumenta também... Descobri agora. Ainda sim, a mais incrível do universo. Então, nunca me vi a sua altura, ainda mais depois de... De tudo que te causei...

– Catra... – Adora levou as mãos às bochechas da namorada.

– Calma, não terminei – interrompeu mais uma vez – Hoje em dia, o que eu penso? Ora, se eu conseguir ficar ao seu lado, te fazendo bem, te fazendo feliz... Talvez eu nunca compense e anule as coisas ruins que eu te fiz, mas, me comprometo, todos os dias, a nunca ser assim de novo, a ser totalmente o oposto para formar novas memórias e fazer valer a chance que me deu. E de quebra, ganho essa felicidade infinita que é te ter do meu lado.

O coração de Adora pulsava dentro do peito. Sentia um calor passar por todo o seu corpo até chegar bem no seu rosto, que apostava estar corado no momento em que ouvira toda a declaração. O sorriso já era incontrolável, de ponta a ponta, e a vontade de beijá-la é tão grande quanto na primeira, e na segunda, e na terceira...

– É... Eu acho que foi um pouco de ciúmes, sim... – Adora sorriu e direcionou o olhar para os lábios da outra – Sabe... mesmo que você tivesse realmente estado com a Scorpia no passado, beijado, ou qualquer coisa do tipo, acho que nada me impediria de querer estar do seu lado se você quisesse também.

A loira usava os polegares para traçar as pequenas sardas do rosto de Catra.

– Aliás, me desculpa... Estamos trabalhando nesse lance todo de não ser possessiva uma com a outra, não é. Acho que fraquejei.

– Seu passado e meu passado, por pior que tenha sido, nos prepararam para tudo o que aprendemos e vivemos até aqui.

– Sim... E hoje aprendi que seu beijo não me pertence.

– Claro que pertence – a morena fechava a distância aos poucos até que encostassem os narizes e as testas.

– Não...Nunca foi uma questão de uma pertencer à outra, mas sim de querer estar uma com a outra. E hoje, eu ganho seu beijo e o retribuo, até o dia em que você quiser parar – Adora sussurrava, deixando que seus lábios encostassem nos de Catra enquanto falava.

– Não vou querer parar – fechou o espaço entre as duas com um beijo.

O beijo delas, o que não iria deixar de ser bom nunca. O que poderia, em hipótese, não ser o primeiro ou o segundo uma da outra, mas que sempre seria o especial. Ter finalmente perguntado sobre Scorpia para Catra fez com que Adora percebesse e reconhecesse o seu medo, para finalmente vencê-lo. E era medo de que também? Como uma amizade como a delas poderia intimidar Adora? E se um romance quase aconteceu, qual diferença iria fazer afinal? Tudo isso pensara durante o beijo, porque esse era o beijo delas. O que a fazia pensar com mais sensatez, com mais clareza, e matar todas as inseguranças dentro de si. 

Aquelas perguntas eram monstros que criara sozinha, e agora estava feliz em destruí-lo antes que eles a destruíssem. Antes que eles a fizessem esquecer como era bom ter Catra em seus braços, independente de qualquer passado, independente de qualquer relação. O que tinham era o presente. Um tão bom que nem em seus sonhos mais profundos pudera vivenciar.


End file.
